User talk:Khaaaaan!
Welcome to Memory Alpha, Khaaaaan!! I've noticed that you've already made some contributions to our database – thanks for your edit to the Talk:Star Trek Online page! We all hope that you'll enjoy our activities here and decide to join our community. If you'd like to learn more about working with the nuts and bolts of Memory Alpha, I have a few links that you might want to check out: * Our policies and guidelines provides links to inform you on what is appropriate for Memory Alpha and what is not. Particular items of note are the and policies, the editing guidelines, our point of view, copyrights and guidelines for proper etiquette. * includes a basic tutorial about how to use our special wikitext code here on Memory Alpha. * Naming conventions provides guidelines on how to name a new page that you may want to create. * The Manual of Style is an overview of the basic guidelines for how to format and style your articles. * is a list of suggestions that can help you put together an article that might end up on our Featured Articles list someday. * See the user projects page for current projects of our archivists, or help us to reduce the number of stubs. * Look up past changes you have made in your log. * Keep track of your favorite Memory Alpha articles through your very own . * Create your own user page and be contacted on this page, your . One other suggestion: if you're going to make comments on talk pages or make other sorts of comments, please be sure to sign them with four tildes (~~~~) to paste in your user name and the date/time of the comment. If you have any questions, please feel free to post them in our Ten Forward community page. Thanks, and once again, welcome to Memory Alpha! -- Shran (Talk) 03:38, November 25, 2009 :The above named user is the most currently available administrator to contribute to Memory Alpha; their signature was automatically added by User:Wikia. If you have any immediate questions or concerns, you may contact that user through their talk page. Personal images Please note that Memory Alpha does not allow personal images. Your image has been, or soon will be, deleted. If you would like a personal image on your User page you may "hotlink" it. However there are only a few sources that Wikia allows you to hotlink from. - 04:05, November 25, 2009 (UTC) :Well, aren't you special? - Khaaaaan! 04:22, November 25, 2009 (UTC) ::Do be careful not to violate policies regarding personal attacks. Arch tried to help you. Continue to respond in that kind, and you will see yourself blocked from editing. --OuroborosCobra talk 04:29, November 25, 2009 (UTC) :Where's the inflammatory language in what I wrote? Brevity is the soul of wit. I meant Arch no insult, and if I've violated a policy it was not intentional. Try not to take things so seriously. - Khaaaaan! 05:08, November 25, 2009 (UTC) :Do policies against personal attacks also cover JJ Abrams? I have a few choice things to say about that guy. — Khaaaaan! (talk) 04:57, May 16, 2013 (UTC) :::Also note that talk pages are for discussing article changes only, not our personal comments on the film or subject of the article. 31dot (talk) 09:15, May 16, 2013 (UTC) :Yeah, cool. But, I *AM* discussing changes to the article. I think it should be noted the Abrams, Orci, and Kurtzman play fast and lose with details and scientific fact that were always meticulously considered in other series of the franchise. — Khaaaaan! (talk) 14:28, May 16, 2013 (UTC) Images Please take a moment to read the . All images uploaded to MA need a proper image licensing template as well as citations. Images without an image licensing template or citation will be removed from articles and are subject to deletion. If you have any questions about how to add the requirements or why this needs to be done, feel free to ask. -- sulfur (talk) 11:50, May 10, 2016 (UTC)